Tricking and treating
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. ONESHOT. Especial Halloween. Gokudera procura uma forma de se desculpar com Yamamoto por sua péssima personalidade, percebendo que palavras não são a única maneira de transmitir seus sentimentos.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

* * *

**8059 - Tricking and treating**

- Hahahaha não acredito que você disse sim, Gokudera!

Os olhos verdes do rapaz de cabelos prateados fecharam-se lentamente como se fossem fendas. A risada irritante que chegava aos seus ouvidos fazia sua cabeça doer. A veia em sua testa pulsava, suas mãos coçavam para adentrar um de seus bolsos, aquele em que as dinamites estavam muito bem guardadas. Faltava pouco, muito pouco para que Gokudera Hayato perdesse o controle.

- Como se eu fosse falar não para um pedido do Jyuudaime! - O Guardião da Tempestade corou. Ele não devia nenhum tipo de explicação a ninguém, ainda mais para Yamamoto. - E não é problema seu, idiota!

Com um movimento rápido, Gokudera virou-se e começou a andar. Aquele terraço parecia pequeno demais para sua vergonha, e a cada passo na direção da porta, o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentia que seu rosto tornava-se cada vez mais vermelho.  
Honestamente, se Tsuna em pessoa não tivesse feito o pedido, ele jamais faria tal coisa. Mas era o seu precioso Jyuudaime, então não havia escapatória. Porém, Yamamoto não tinha o direito de humilhá-lo por causa disso.

- Gokudera!

A voz do moreno não parecia tão longe quanto Gokudera gostaria, e a proximidade que ele tanto gostaria de evitar tornou-se evidente quando o rapaz de cabelos prateados finalmente tentou abrir a porta do terraço, mas foi barrado por uma larga mão de pele morena. Entretanto, o braço próximo ao seu rosto não o fez virar.

- Eu sinto muito, Gokudera. Não foi minha intenção tirar sarro ou nada parecido - O Guardião da Chuva tinha a voz baixa. Enquanto encarava a figura a sua frente, Yamamoto coçava as bochechas com a outra mão, procurando as palavras certas para aquele tipo de situação. Ele normalmente tinha de se desculpar por qualquer coisa quando o assunto era o rapaz de cabelos prateados, mas as frases sempre fugiam de sua mente. - Eu acho bem interessante que Tsuna queira dar uma festa a fantasia, vai ser divertido, não? Hahaha

- Você não entende nada mesmo, Yamamoto - Gokudera virou-se. Seu rosto levemente corado não o impediu de ralhar com o moreno - O Jyuudaime não queria dar a festa. Ele foi _obrigado_ a isso, mas claro, um idiota que só tem baseball na cabeça jamais teria percebido tal coisa. Como você consegue ser tão insensível, Yamamoto? - O Guardião da Tempestade respirou fundo, empurrando a mão do moreno com força, abrindo a porta com certa violência - E não se atreva a aparecer, idiota. O Jyuudaime apenas o convidou por mera formalidade. E _eu_ não quero vê-lo!

Yamamoto tinha os olhos castanhos arregalados e uma expressão surpresa. Porém, aos poucos seus traços tornaram-se carregados, e o moreno respirou fundo, cobrindo o rosto com a mesma mão que Gokudera havia empurrado._  
Insensível, hm?_

**x**

Gokudera não mentiu quando disse que Tsuna não queria dar festa alguma.  
Tudo começou quando Reborn acordou o futuro Décimo Vongola com um estranho envelope. O selo vermelho que fechava a carta chamou sua atenção, e mesmo sem muita motivação (nada que viesse da Itália com o selo do Nono era animador), Tsuna leu com atenção cada linha, jogando a carta no chão e tentando voltar a dormir em seguida. Obviamente seu Tutor particular não permitiu, tirando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos da cama a pontapés por desrespeitar a correspondência.

Em duas semanas Tsuna precisou enviar convites, reservar o local e comunicar seus Guardiões sobre o evento que aconteceria em uma das raras Mansões da cidade. O primeiro local que cruzou sua mente foi o ginásio do Colégio Namimori, mas da mesma forma como a idéia apareceu, ela desapareceu com a mesma velocidade que um dos tonfas de Hibari cortou o ar no instante que seus ouvidos escutaram "festa" "no" "meu" "colégio". Só restaram as locações maiores, e por motivos de força maior, a festa de Halloween dos Vongola aconteceria em uma mansão.

Quando a fatídica noite de trinta e um de outubro chegou, Tsuna tentava evitar encarar a imagem na frente do espelho, como se isso retardasse um pouco mais o seu embaraço.

- Você vai se atrasar, Tsuna-inútil - Reborn movia com dificuldade as perninhas dentro da fantasia de abóbora.

- Eu não me importo - O rapaz de cabelos castanhos deu as costas para o espelho, engolindo seco ao encarar o restante de sua fantasia depositada ao lado do Arcobaleno.

- Você deveria, é o anfitrião dessa festa - Reborn segurou o chapéu que estava ao seu lado, lançando-o na direção de Tsuna - E você poderia ter escolhido outra fantasia. Mama disse que costuraria o que você quisesse, e no fim escolheu uma boba fantasia de bruxo.

- Eu não escolhi fantasia nenhuma! - Tsuna apertou o chapéu entre os dedos, sentindo seu rosto corar. Nada daquilo foi idéia sua, porque se lhe fosse permitido ter direito de escolha pelo menos naquela dimensão, ele jamais participaria de uma festa a fantasia.

O pequeno desentendimento entre o futuro Décimo Vongola e seu Tutor particular precisou ser adiado. Gokudera ouviu grande parte da discussão, permanecendo do outro lado da porta apenas aguardando o momento mais oportuno para entrar. Percebendo que seu precioso Jyuudaime parecia se irritar, o Guardião da Tempestade adiantou-se e mostrou-se presente com três batidas antes de colocar a cabeça prateada dentro da sala. Seus olhos se arregalaram e um largo e sincero sorriso estampou seus lábios.

- Jyuudaime! Sua fantasia é simplesmente incrível - O braço direito esqueceu-se momentaneamente do motivo real que o fizera subir até o segundo andar da Mansão, voltando à realidade somente quando o Décimo olhou-o com certo pavor - Q-Quero dizer, combinou totalmente com a sua personalidade!

- Eu gostei da sua fantasia, Gokudera - O Arcobaleno cruzou a sala com passos lentos. Tsuna olhou para seu braço direito parecendo um pouco intrigado - Mas você terá de explicar para o inútil do Tsuna, pois ele provavelmente não sabe.

- R-Reborn! - Tsuna corou, enfiando a contragosto o chapéu púrpura na cabeça. Infelizmente a peça serviu perfeitamente - Mas é uma bela fantasia, Gokudera-kun.

- Você acha mesmo, Jyuudaime? - Os olhos verdes do rapaz de cabelos prateados brilharam. Um deles estava parcialmente escondido por uma máscara branca que cobria metade de seu rosto - É um personagem de um romance francês bastante conhecido. O Jyuudaime já deve ter ouvido falar no "Fantasma da Ópera".

Tsuna meneou a cabeça. Ele conhecia aquele nome, mas não fazia idéia do que ele significava além do que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Gokudera usava calças negras, uma camisa e gravata borboleta branca. O termo também negro combinava com a calça, e a máscara em seu rosto realmente chamava atenção.  
O futuro Décimo Vongola não sabia quem era o personagem, mas se seu braço direito o havia escolhido, então provavelmente existia alguma similaridade entre eles.

- Mas já é hora de descer? - Tsuna tentava fazer com que o chapéu entrasse mais dentro de sua cabeça. Na verdade ele tentava enfiar a cabeça o mais fundo possível dentro do acessório, talvez o suficiente para que cobrisse todo seu rosto e sua vergonha.

- Ah! Sim, os convidados começaram a chegar por isso vim chamá-lo. O Nono acabou de estacionar acompanhado de seus Guardiões - Gokudera corou. Ele havia ficado tão impressionado com Tsuna que acabou esquecendo-se de sua _missão_.

- Deixe de bobagens e desça, Tsuna - Reborn já estava próximo a porta - Você é o anfitrião e tem a obrigação de recepcionar todos os convidados.

O Décimo soltou um longo e desanimado muxoxo, ajeitando o chapéu em sua cabeça.  
Gokudera o viu passar, contento a vontade de dizer bem alto que o Jyuudaime estava muito elegante. Ao passar pela porta, Tsuna deteve-se por alguns segundos, voltando a encarar seu braço direito que continuava dentro da sala.

- A propósito, Yamamoto ou Ryohei já chegaram?

A pergunta pareceu mortificar Gokudera de tal forma, que foi impossível para Tsuna não perceber que seu Guardião da Tempestade não gostou de ouvir um dos nomes. Pelo histórico e o conhecimento que dois anos o ensinaram, provavelmente o primeiro nome era proibido naquela noite.

- Nenhum deles chegou, Jyuudaime - A resposta saiu direta e bastante polida. O espontâneo e pomposo Gokudera deu lugar ao fiel e sempre prestativo braço direito.

- Entendo...

Tsuna sorriu e acenou antes de voltar a andar.  
Gokudera respirou fundo, passando a mão em metade de sua testa. Aquilo era mal. Ele sabia que tinha exagerado na discussão no terraço, e que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de se desculpar ou procurar alguma forma de reparar sua falta de educação gratuita.  
Ao virar-se devagar e encarar sua própria imagem no espelho, o Guardião da Tempestade cobriu o rosto com as mãos, escondendo as bochechas vermelhas. A idéia da fantasia tinha o simples intuito de encobrir sua vergonha o máximo possível. Metade do rosto ficaria encoberto por causa da máscara, mas ainda havia a outra metade que ficaria livre, encarando todos aqueles convidados.  
O momento de timidez de Gokudera durou alguns minutos. O peso da responsabilidade logo o trouxe de volta à realidade, e com dois leves tapas no rosto, o rapaz de cabelos prateados dirigiu-se na direção da porta, disposto a dar o melhor de si naquela noite.  
As chances de Yamamoto aparecer eram enormes, mas ele não deixaria que aquilo o influenciasse. A noite era do Jyuudaime, e Gokudera faria o possível e o impossível para que aquela festa fosse um sucesso.

O tempo que o Guardião da Tempestade passou se recompondo foi um pouco mais longo do que ele tinha imaginado. O Salão estava cheio de pessoas quando ele desceu, e foi um pouco complicado distinguir os rostos conhecidos no mar de cores e fantasias. Os olhos verdes de Gokudera correram o perímetro, tentando aproveitar o privilégio de ter a visão inteira do local já que estava no meio da escada. A figura de Tsuna não foi encontrada, o que fez seu fiel braço direito descer o restante dos degraus, misturando-se aos convidados.  
As conversas eram barulhentas e o bom humor dos que estavam ali mostrava que a intenção do Jyuudaime tinha funcionado. Gokudera sabia que ele não queria ter dado a festa, mas também sabia que seu Chefe ficaria contente em saber que seus convidados pelo menos estavam se divertindo. Entre uma fantasia de fantasma e outra de mergulhador, Gokudera finalmente encontrou um rosto conhecido. Com uma estranha fantasia de múmia, Ryohei conversava animado com Kyoko e Haru. Essas últimas fantasiadas de bruxa e médica.

- Gokudera! - O Guardião do Sol reconheceu o rapaz de cabelos prateados no mesmo instante - Sua fantasia é feia... ao EXTREMO!

- Olha quem fala! - Gokudera sentiu o rosto ficar corado. A intenção por trás da máscara era esconder pelo menos metade do rosto.

- Eu gostei da sua fantasia, Gokudera-kun - Kyoko sorriu, amigável. - Não é mesmo, Haru-chan?

Haru olhou e olhou, mas no final apenas deu de ombros mostrando muito pouco interesse. A indiferença por parte da irritante garota fez com que o Guardião da Tempestade soltasse um pouco mais de palavras mal educadas, com direito a gestos. Seu show particular poderia ter durado um pouco mais se um quinto elemento não tivesse se juntado ao grupo, fazendo com que todos os movimentos do rapaz de cabelos prateados cessassem.  
Com uma fantasia totalmente não-original e esperada, Yamamoto sorria ao se aproximar, vestido de samurai.

- Boa Noite - O moreno coçou a nuca. Havia um pouco mais de cabelo na cabeça do moreno, e essa parte estava presa no alto.

- Ooooh um samurai! - Os olhos de Ryohei brilharam de excitação.

- Hahaha você adivinhou - O moreno corou, agradecendo os elogios que também vieram das garotas - Achei que as pessoas teriam mais dificuldade em acertar a minha fantasia.

Os olhos de Gokudera se estreitaram, e sua cabeça virou para qualquer um dos lados. A _missão_ de encontrar o Jyuudaime retornou a sua mente, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados acreditou que aquele era o melhor momento para retornar com seus afazeres. Evitar Yamamoto estava na sua lista.  
Porém, assim que fez menção de se afastar, algo tocou seu ombro e Gokudera inevitavelmente virou-se. O Guardião da Chuva o olhava sorrindo.

- O que achou da minha fantasia, Gokudera?

A resposta dançou nos lábios do braço direito do Décimo Vongola.

- Típica de um idiota viciado em baseball e em espadas!

- Hahaha pelo menos estou bem vestido, não é? Achei a fantasia guardada em casa, meu pai disse que usou em uma peça anos atrás.

- No seu pai deve ter ficado bem, mas nada combina com você, idiota!

O sorriso desapareceu aos poucos do rosto do Guardião da Chuva. Ambos os rapazes se entreolharam, e Gokudera sentiu a necessidade de dizer qualquer coisa quando percebeu que tinha sido mal-educado com aquele comentário. Entretanto, assim que começou a falar, Yamamoto acenou e se afastou, dizendo que ainda precisava cumprimentar várias pessoas, não esquecendo de desejar ao rapaz de cabelos prateados uma boa noite e que ele se divertisse.  
Enquanto o observava se afastar, o Guardião da Tempestade engoliu seco, sentindo-se extremamente ridículo por ter agido de forma tão arisca.

Tsuna estava conversando com o Nono e seus respectivos Guardiões quando Gokudera o encontrou. O Décimo permaneceu circulando por algum tempo, sempre acompanhado por seu fiel braço direito. Foram poucos os momentos em que Gokudera afastou-se de Tsuna, e mesmo que aquela não fosse uma ordem, ele jamais deixaria que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos tivesse todo o trabalho.  
O problema estava em Gokudera. O encontro com Yamamoto o havia deixado inquieto. O moreno estava sempre cercado por convidados, e as conversas que giravam ao seu redor eram sempre animadas e otimistas. O rapaz de cabelos prateados sabia que aquilo era inevitável por causa da personalidade de Yamamoto, mas era impossível não sentir-se um pouco deslocado. O Guardião da Tempestade não era falante ou sociável, e sabia muito bem que a maioria das pessoas evitava sua companhia. Todos menos o Jyuudaime e Yamamoto.  
Ao ver o moreno tão cheio de companhias, Gokudera não pôde evitar sentir um pouco de solidão ao pensar que ele poderia ter sido a pessoa mais bem acompanhada daquela festa, se tivesse permitido que o Guardião da Chuva permanecesse por perto. Quando Tsuna afastou-se para cumprimentar um importante Chefe, Gokudera deixou o Salão pela entrada dos fundos, seguindo na direção do jardim. Uma de suas mãos encontrou o maço de cigarros no bolso, tragando e deixando a fumaça sair por seus lábios com prazer. Sentado em um dos belos e antigos bancos da casa, o rapaz de cabelos prateados deixou a cabeça pender para trás. Ele precisava de um tempo sozinho, longe de toda a animação e das pessoas.

Há dois anos Gokudera seguia Tsuna. Desde o dia que deixara a Itália para conhecer o futuro _homem_ a quem ele dedicaria toda a sua vida, dois anos haviam se passado. Nesse tempo uma infinidade de situações aconteceram. Pessoas passaram por sua vida, encontros que nem sempre foram prazerosos ou agradáveis. As batalhas, o futuro, o _orgulho_... Do delinqüente mestiço que deixou a Europa, ele se resignara ao braço direito e Guardião da Tempestade dos Vongola. Fisicamente ele continuava basicamente o mesmo, com exceção de detalhes ocasionais da puberdade. Sua personalidade, ao contrário, sofrera certas mudanças, e infelizmente ele não poderia dar a Tsuna todo o crédito.  
O Jyuudaime o ensinara a ser mais paciente e a confiar mais nas pessoas e nos seus amigos. Mas fora outra pessoa que o ensinou a ser generoso, focado, mais calmo e atencioso. Não demorou para que Gokudera percebesse um belo dia que a convivência com Yamamoto o havia mudado. Os dois estavam juntos a pouco mais de um ano, vivendo entre encontros escondidos e fins de semana juntos no apartamento do rapaz de cabelos prateados. O relacionamento que se iniciou como um acidente transformou-se em uma das coisas mais preciosas que o Guardião da Tempestade possuía. A lealdade, a confiança e a tranqüilidade que o moreno lhe transmitia eram inigualáveis. Quando estava com Yamoto, Gokudera permitia-se esquecer os anos que passou sozinho em uma Mansão, sem uma única pessoa que ele pudesse conversar ou interagir. E mesmo com aquela personalidade e atitudes, o Guardião da Chuva não se importava de estar por perto, exceto em momentos como aqueles... Momentos em que Gokudera o afastava, como lembrete de seus velhos hábitos.

O cigarro terminou, deixando um gosto amargo nos lábios do rapaz de cabelos prateados. O céu escuro estava estrelado, e mesmo que a lua não fosse visível, a noite estava bela. Gokudera levantou-se e se pôs a andar na direção do Salão, disposto a terminar sua tarefa de escoltar o Jyuudaime.

**x**

A festa durou até o momento em que o último convidado deixou a Mansão. Tsuna havia pegado no sono há algum tempo, e permaneceria na Mansão até o dia seguinte, utilizando os aposentos do segundo andar.  
Gokudera certificou-se com Reborn que tudo estava bem antes de deixar a Mansão e seguir em direção ao seu apartamento. Mesmo recebendo o convite para permanecer, o rapaz de cabelos prateados preferiu voltar para casa. Ele queria simplesmente deitar em sua cama e encarar seu teto, para então pensar em uma maneira de se desculpar com Yamamoto sem envolver as palavras "eu sinto muito" diretamente.  
Sem nenhuma inclinação de fazer o caminho até seu apartamento a pé, Gokudera pegou um táxi logo que ganhou a rua, acomodando-se no banco. Seus olhos mal tiveram a oportunidade de fechar, quando o veiculo parou em frente a seu prédio. Ao descer, o Guardião da Tempestade bocejou, caminhando com passos lentos e pesados na direção das escadas. Até aquele momento ele não percebeu que estava tão cansado. Os degraus pareciam ter aumentado, e cada lance de escada parecia não ter fim. Quando seus pés alcançaram seu andar, Gokudera soltou outro bocejo, procurando as chaves dentro de seus bolsos. Ao chegar à porta de seu apartamento, o rapaz de cabelos prateados parou e piscou várias vezes, notando que sua perna esbarrara em alguma coisa.  
Sentado em cima do tapete da entrada, Yamamoto ergueu lentamente a cabeça, bocejando longamente. A surpresa por ver o moreno ali levou todo o sono de Gokudera para longe. Ele viu quando Yamamoto deixou a Mansão e isso foi há horas atrás.

- O que você faz aqui? - Aquela foi a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Eu o estava esperando - O Guardião da Chuva ficou de pé, espreguiçando-se - Hoje é sábado, certo?

Os olhos do rapaz de cabelos prateados se estreitaram.

- Você esteve esperando esse tempo _todo_?

- _Tempo todo_? - O moreno coçou a cabeça, consultando o celular dentro do bolso de sua fantasia - Oh! Hahaha eu não vi o tempo passar. Mas já é assim tão tarde? Eu cheguei e sentei aqui e devo ter caído no sono.

- Você dormiu na entrada do apartamento? - Gokudera começou a se irritar - Você poderia ter sido assaltado ou pode ficar doente por causa disso.

- Hahaha eu ficarei bem - Yamamoto riu. Suas bochechas estavam coradas e seus olhos apertados. Definitivamente ele estava se divertindo.

O Guardião da Tempestade respirou fundo, abrindo a porta do apartamento e entrando, seguido por um aparentemente feliz Yamamoto. O moreno ainda estava com sua fantasia de samurai, com exceção do cabelo falso. Gokudera só tinha retirado a máscara, sentindo-se bem à vontade para voltar fantasiado já que apenas aparentava que ele estivera em uma festa muito elegante.  
Ambos entraram sem conversarem entre si. Gokudera seguiu direto para a cozinha, abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa d'água. Yamamoto só apareceu para lhe fazer companhia minutos depois, parando na entrada da cozinha e cruzando os braços.  
Os dois Guardiões se entreolharam e o rapaz de cabelos prateados deu um último gole em seu copo d'água antes de se aproximar do moreno. Um dos braços de Yamamoto envolveu a cintura de Gokudera, enquanto seu corpo projetou-se para o lado, prensando o Guardião da Tempestade na entrada da cozinha, procurando seus lábios logo em seguida. O beijo que inicialmente pareceu frio por causa da água logo se tornou quente e úmido. As mãos do moreno apalpavam o corpo de Gokudera sem pudor, arrancando suspiros e gemidos baixos pelos lábios relutantes do Guardião da Tempestade.  
Quando suas bocas se afastaram, o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu suas bochechas se tornarem levemente coradas ao ver-se refletido nos olhos de Yamamoto.

A distância da cozinha para o quarto pareceu insignificante para ambos. Os beijos tornaram-se mais ousados, assim como as caricias por parte do Guardião da Chuva. A calça de Gokudera começava a apertá-lo, e apesar de todos os toques, Yamamoto não parecia fazer menção alguma de que se livraria daquelas roupas. Ao perceber que sua força de vontade não era suficiente para mantê-lo vestido, o rapaz de cabelos prateados começou a desabotoar a própria calça, parando apenas quando o moreno afastou os lábios e o olhou sério.

- Eu não sou insensível, Hayato - A voz do Guardião da Chuva estava séria.

Gokudera franziu a testa, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Você me chamou de insensível essa manhã, e eu realmente não gostei.

- Você está chateado por algo que eu disse de manhã? - O rapaz de cabelos prateados estava atônico. Ele lembrava da conversa, mas não recordava exatamente o que havia dito.

- Não estou... chateado - Yamamoto desviou os olhos - Eu apenas não gostei. - Queria ter dito antes, mas você estava ocupado com a festa e achei melhor dizer em outra oportunidade. Teria esperado até amanhã, mas quando o vi vestido assim eu não resisti - A cor rosada tornou-se mais evidente no rosto do moreno.

O Guardião da Tempestade permaneceu em silêncio, tentando juntas as palavras certas para aquele momento. Que Yamamoto era lento e sua cabeça funcionava de uma maneira completamente estranha, ele sabia. O que surpreendia Gokudera era o simples fato do moreno ter se importado com algo que ele dissera em um momento de raiva, ao invés de todas as demais grosserias ditas durante todo o dia. Pensando nessa forma, o rapaz de cabelos prateados sentiu seu lado esquerdo do peito doer. Seus braços ergueram-se, entrelaçando o pescoço do Guardião da Chuva, evolvendo-o em um apertado abraço. Estavam ali, as palavras que ele deveria dizer, mas isso não significava que ele fosse dizê-las olhos nos olhos. Isso era outro nível, muito além do que o braço direito do Décimo poderia suportar.

- Eu digo coisas sem pensar quando estou irritado, você sabe disso. Eu não meço as conseqüências, estou sempre de cabeça quente e na maioria das vezes - para não dizer _sempre_ - acabo magoando as pessoas sem perceber, ou se percebo, geralmente não me importo - A voz de Gokudera estava baixa. Seus lábios quase se encostavam à orelha de Yamamoto, e mesmo com o rosto em chamas, o rapaz de cabelos prateados sabia que teria de resolver aquilo. Fazia parte da sua mudança. Ele não conseguiria colocar a cabeça no travesseiro sabendo que o moreno não o desculpou - Eu... não falei sério quando disse aquilo essa manhã. Eu só não queria que você fosse à festa e me visse fantasiado. Foi realmente vergonhoso.

O Guardião da Chuva ergueu a cabeça devagar, e o caloroso sorriso estava em seus lábios rosados. Pela maneira como seus olhos castanhos brilhavam, Yamamoto não estava mais chateado ou magoado com Gokudera. A certeza veio em forma de um singelo beijo.

- Eu estou feliz em ouvir você falar assim, Hayato - O moreno passou a ponta dos dedos na testa do Guardião da Tempestade, afastando a franja prateada de seus olhos - Porque não existe maneira de eu ser insensível quando se trata de você. Eu o observei essa noite e foi bem difícil me manter afastado, mesmo sabendo que era seu trabalho. Eu queria conversar com você, andar com você, rir e sorrir com você. Sei que estou sendo egoísta e que não posso monopolizá-lo, mas não vi a hora da festa terminar, assim eu poderia ter toda a sua atenção.

- Eu estava fazendo o meu trabalho - Gokudera tinha o rosto vermelho. Ele não fazia idéia de que Yamamoto também se sentiu daquela forma, o que era irônico. O Guardião da Chuva passou a noite cercado de pessoas e no fim, quem ele queria também o queria da mesma maneira, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir.

- Eu sei. Às vezes eu fico imaginando como seria bom estar no lugar do Tsuna. Hahaha eu realmente gostaria que você me seguisse como o segue.

- Não fale bobagens, idiota - Apesar da grosseria, a voz de Gokudera não mostrava irritação - O Jyuudaime é único.

Uma breve gargalhada de Yamamoto marcou o fim de toda aquela estranha e embaraçosa conversa. Quando o sorriso saiu de seus lábios, foi para dar lugar a um longo e profundo beijo, que o Guardião da Tempestade correspondeu com a mesma vontade. Dessa vez os toques foram mais contidos, focados e menos afoitos. O moreno não parecia estar com pressa, deixando que seus dedos sentissem cada centímetro do corpo do rapaz de cabelos prateados, mesmo que fosse por cima da fantasia. Cada dobra da roupa, cada botão ou detalhe não passava despercebido.  
O sobretudo de Gokudera deslizou por seus ombros, conforme Yamamoto se posicionava a sua frente. Os dois rapazes estavam ajoelhados na cama, frente a frente, e por mais vergonhoso que aquela posição e momento pudessem ser, nenhum dos dois parecia muito preocupado com isso. Os dedos do Guardião da Chuva abriram os botões da camisa de Gokudera, arrancando um gemido baixo ao sentirem a pele pálida e sensível do rapaz de cabelos prateados. O Guardião da Tempestade inclinou-se para trás, sentindo os lábios do moreno em seu pescoço, ouvindo o barulho das roupas de Yamamoto que eram tiradas e jogadas em qualquer lugar do chão.

Gokudera não teve a oportunidade de dizer naquela noite que apesar de esperada e nem um pouco original, a fantasia do moreno combinava perfeitamente com a sua personalidade. As peças que a compuseram estavam ao chão, e logo a camisa e a calça negra do Guardião da Tempestade serviram de companhia. Não havia mais nada que os separassem ou que estivesse entre seus corpos. O contato foi inevitável, e quando aconteceu, o desejo que um sentia pelo outro tomou a forma de um ousado beijo. Yamamoto sentiu o corpo virar e rolar pela cama, deixando que Gokudera ficasse por cima. O rapaz de cabelos prateados só afastou os lábios quando seu próprio corpo já não suportava o contato com o corpo do moreno. Ele queria mais do que toques ou caricias. O Guardião da Chuva sorriu, subindo as mãos pela cintura do rapaz de cabelos prateados quando este se sentou sobre seu corpo. A visão lhe dava água na boca, e sem hesitar, Yamamoto fez menção de esticar o corpo para o seu lado da cama, buscando o tubo de lubrificante em sua gaveta. Sua mão não alcançava o objeto, e para sua surpresa, foi Gokudera quem se inclinou e abriu a gaveta com naturalidade, segurando o objeto em sua mão. O moreno franziu a testa, apenas observando o tubo ser aberto e um pouco do conteúdo ser despejado em cima de seu próprio membro. A mão fina e delgada de Gokudera o tocou, arrancando do Guardião da Chuva uma sequência de gemidos.  
Quando Yamamoto abriu os olhos, a visão era ainda mais tentadora.

Yamamoto sempre achou que sexo com Gokudera era uma das melhores coisas da vida. Melhor que uma partida de baseball ou uma vitória no _jogo_ de Máfia. Quando o moreno sentia o Guardião da Tempestade em seus braços - desprotegido e totalmente vulnerável - ele tinha certeza de que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo. O ato em si era o clímax da sua felicidade, mas Yamamoto não podia deixar de gostar de todo o caminho que precisava percorrer até que ele acontecesse. Os beijos, os toques, as caricias... tudo fazia parte do ritual. A preparação de Gokudera era algo que sempre estava presente em sua mente, pois ele jamais ousaria machucá-lo por sua pressa ou descuido. A maioria das noites que passavam juntos eram longas, com direito a incansáveis preliminares. Em alguns momentos, porém, ambos tomavam um atalho. A necessidade e desejo que um sentia pelo outro era tão forte que sabiam que não poderiam esperar. E aquela era uma dessas noites.  
Ao posicionar sua entrada em cima do colo de Yamamoto, Gokudera respirou fundo, sabendo que não seria muito agradável no começo. Ele sabia que se dependesse do moreno, ambos levariam algum tempo preparando-o, mas o rapaz de cabelos prateados não podia esperar. Usando o abdômen de Yamamoto como apoio, o Guardião da Tempestade colocou o peso do corpo para baixo, sentindo-se penetrar lentamente. Na metade do caminho seu corpo tremeu, hesitando se deveria continuar ou retornar. A sensação que corria por todo seu ser era indescritível, como se Gokudera pudesse perder a consciência por causa de tanto prazer. Sua mente ainda decidia o que fazer quando duas mãos seguraram firme sua cintura pálida e a empurraram para baixo.

O corpo do Guardião da Tempestade arqueou-se e sua cabeça pendeu para trás. Seus lábios se entreabriram, deixando escapar um erótico gemido de prazer. Por alguns segundos Gokudera não se moveu. O choque o impossibilitava de se mexer, mas quando retornou lentamente a posição original, sua respiração estava alta e descompassada. Yamamoto o olhava, o rosto corado pela excitação e um meio sorriso em seus lábios. Utilizando o abdômen do moreno, Gokudera ergueu um pouco o corpo, para em seguida voltar a sentar sobre o membro do Guardião da Chuva, arrancando dessa vez gemidos da boca de ambos. Naquela posição era impossível não sentir todas as sensações, e mesmo sabendo que com isso Yamamoto o veria totalmente descomposto, o momento não exigia muita cortesia.  
Os movimentos de Gokudera tornaram-se ritmados, e a frequência das estocadas aumentou. O rapaz de cabelos prateados permaneceu no colo do moreno pelo tempo que seu corpo agüentou. Ao perceber que Gokudera não conseguia movimentar-se sozinho, Yamamoto o virou rapidamente, fazendo-o deitar na cama, começando a mover-se dentro do Guardião da Tempestade.

O quarto só tornou-se silencioso alguns minutos depois, quando ambos os rapazes deitaram na cama e encararam o teto, respirando o máximo possível. Gokudera sentia a franja grudada em sua testa, tampando boa parte de sua visão.

- Nee, Hayato - A voz de Yamamoto chamou a atenção do rapaz de cabelos prateados que apenas virou o rosto. O moreno estava próximo a ele, e uma de suas mãos subia pelo peito arfante e suado do Guardião da Tempestade - Vamos fazer de novo~

- Eh! Eu mal me recuperei e você...! Idiota o que acha que eu sou? - Gokudera corou violentamente, tentando empurrar Yamamoto para longe, mas era inútil.

- Você se recupera rápido, Hayato~ - O Guardião da Chuva subiu uma das mãos até o pescoço de Gokudera apesar de toda a agitação do rapaz.

O Guardião da Tempestade retalhou o máximo possível, mas foi obrigado a engolir suas palavras quando sentiu a língua de Yamamoto dentro de sua boca. Naquele momento ele soube que tinha perdido, e que acabaria cedendo quantas vezes fossem necessárias.  
Apesar de cansado por causa da festa, Gokudera não se importou - mesmo que não assumindo - de aproveitar o resto da noite nos braços do moreno. Enquanto era amado, o rapaz de cabelos prateados deixou escapar duas vezes o nome de Yamamoto propositalmente. A felicidade que aquele pequeno gesto acarretou serviu para que o Guardião da Tempestade soubesse que estava perdoado. Gokudera não viu mal algum em gratificar o moreno. Mesmo não sendo bom com palavras, sempre haveria um jeito de transmitir seus sentimentos por meio de ações. E na próxima oportunidade que tivesse, o rapaz de cabelos prateados daria um jeito de pedir para Yamamoto vestir novamente a fantasia de samurai, já que Gokudera não teve a oportunidade de aproveitá-la.

- FIM

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Oneshot especial de Halloween~

Planejei essas fanfics por duas semanas. Sim, existe outra. Uma D18 que postarei mais tarde.  
Não tenho muito que falar. A idéia era somente usar o tema Halloween para fazer algumas cenas sensuais com fantasias ahehouhoauh ok, assumo, tenho certo fetiche, lidem com isso. xD  
Usei uma das tensões entre Gokudera e Yamamoto para criar o plot, e como não poderia acabar diferente, tinha que ter o lemon~

Espero que tenham gostado. xD

Cuidem-se~


End file.
